No One Is Alone
by 23StellaOrgana
Summary: Inspired by "Scourge of Galactic", "Best Wishes Revised" and the song of the same name from "Into the Woods." After losing Riley, Ash, who is still in depression, goes to Hoenn with Misty to find Azelf so he could join them. However, on their way, tragedy strikes, but it results in a happy ending for Ash, but a neutral ending for Misty.


"_Mother cannot guide you._

_Now you're on your own._

_Only me beside you._

_Still you're not alone."_

Ash had been depressed ever since he lost Riley and his Lucario in an explosion caused when Team Galactic blew up their base. "I should've died with him…" Ash burst into tears. Misty knocked on the door. "Ash?" "Go away, Misty…" Ash said sniffling. "All right, Ash…" Misty left.

"_No one is alone._

_Truly, no one is alone._

_(I wish…)_

_I know."_

Ash decided to dry his tears and hold his head high. He had told Misty that Azelf wanted to join him and their meeting place was going to be Hoenn. Misty knew that would probably cheer Ash up.

"_Mother isn't here now._

_(Wrong things, right things.)_

_Who knows what she'd say._

_(Who can say what's true?)_

_Nothing's quite so clear now._

_(Do things, fight things)_

_Feel you've lost your way?"_

"I hope there is sunny weather." Misty said. "Yeah…" Ash replied, his head hung low in sorrow. Even though he had been through Unova, he had still not forgotten the trauma from losing the one he really looked up to and it would stay with him forever.

"_You decide but you are not alone._

_Believe me, no one is alone._

_(No one is alone, believe me.)_

_Truly, people make mistakes._

_Fathers,_

_Mothers,_

_People make mistakes._

_Holding to their own._

_Thinking they're alone."_

"Maybe Azelf will help me get through my dilemma." Ash told Misty. She hated to see Ash in pain, physical or emotional.

"_Honor their mistakes,_

_(Fight for their mistakes.)_

_Everybody makes._

_One another's terrible mistakes."_

The weather was sunny. It would take another day to get to Hoenn. Pikachu was sad too. Misty tried using her Politoed to cheer Pikachu up, but to no avail.

"_Witches can be right._

_Giants can be good._

_You decide what's right._

_You decide what's good."_

The next day wasn't so pleasant. A storm erupted, much to the shock and dismay of Misty and Ash. "Oh, man, what to do now?" Ash muttered.

'_Only one thing to do now, brother.' _Anna's voice echoed in Ash's head. "Anna…" Ash whispered. Anna, Ash's long-lost sister, had been tortured for information, and eventually killed, by Team Plasma back in Unova.

"_Just remember…_

_(Just remember…)"_

The waves crashed against the ship. Ash sent out his Ho-Oh. "Take Misty to Hoenn." Ash said giving Misty his Pokéballs. "Misty, I want you to take care of my Pokémon." "Ash, I can't lose you too!" Misty yelled. "Misty, listen. I will always be with you." Misty kissed Ash on his lips one last time before climbing on to Ho-Oh. "Tell Brock… tell Dawn… I will always be with them." Ash said, as Ho-Oh flew away with Misty. The boat capsized and Misty thought Ash and Pikachu would emerge to the surface. But they did not come up. "No… Ash!" Misty screamed in vain. "ASH!"

"_Someone is on your side._

_(Our side.)_

_Our side,_

_Someone else is not."_

Ash woke up in the spirit world. "What happened?" he heard Pikachu trying to talk to him. "Pika!" "Come on, we have to find Misty." Misty was on Mt. Pyre mourning Ash's death, Azelf beside her. The blue transparent lighted spirits of Ash and Pikachu went to Mt. Pyre but saw two other spirits. One was a familiar young man and the other a Lucario. Ash gasped in delight. "Riley…" Ash whispered, a grin breaking out on his face. Pikachu ran over to Lucario and Ash ran into Riley's arms, tears running down his face. "I missed you so much…" Ash whispered. Riley patted Ash's head. "I missed you too, Ash. You sacrificed your life to save Misty from the storm at sea just like I sacrificed my life to save you." Riley cupped Ash's face and they stared into each other's eyes. "Let's go see Misty." Ash spoke after a long silence.

"_While we're seeing our side,_

_(Our side,)_

_Our side,_

_Maybe we forgot."_

Misty looked up at the foggy sky. "I wish you were with me, Ash." Misty whimpered. "Misty, I'll always be with you." A familiar voice replied. She turned to see the spirits of Ash and Riley walking towards her hand in hand. "Ash, and Riley." Misty whispered. The spirits of Lucario and Pikachu followed. "You're finally reunited." Misty wiped a tear from her face.

"_They are not alone._

_No one is alone._

_Someone is on your side."_

Riley pulled Ash into another embrace. Tears welled up in Misty's eyes and she and Azelf watched. "Az, Azelf." Azelf comforted Misty. "You want to go with me?" Azelf nodded. Misty pulled out a Pokéball and Azelf tapped the center. The ball clicked, signifying Azelf's capture. Riley and Ash held each other tightly, never to be separated again.

"_No one is alone."_


End file.
